


There Are All Kinds of Love in This World

by Twotomatoidiots



Series: Twotomatoidiots's One Shots [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: In a closet, M/M, Making Out, Theatre AU, alternative universe, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twotomatoidiots/pseuds/Twotomatoidiots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from Great Gatsby ( you'll know why) </p><p>Ryan's a stage manager of a school play and Brendon's the lead who keeps flirting with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are All Kinds of Love in This World

When Mrs. Q had come to him with the idea of him being included in the theater performance this year, Ryan had politely declined, but offered to be stage manager. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being onstage (quite the opposite, actually, he loved it), he just didn’t feel like being center stage again.

Last year, he had lead role in their school’s (cliche) play of Romeo and Juliet. Ryan had been Romeo, some junior Juliet. She wasn’t a bad actor, she was just, well, a girl. Ryan had been forced to (awkwardly) explain that, no, it wasn’t her, he was gay. That led to her (just as awkwardly) guiding him through the kissing scene where Juliet “died”. 

So, yeah, Ryan was content to sticking to the side lines this time. It was a shame too; this year’s play was Great Gatsby, one of Ryan’s favorite books.

This meant that the role Ryan usually covered, someone else had to. Of course, none other than Brendon urie auditioned. He got the part, too. 

‘Brendon Urie as Jay Gatsby, lead’ (though Ryan disagreed. He didn’t care that the story was named after him, Nick was the narrator, goddamnit!) was what the first line of the call sheet posted outside the auditorium had said. Ryan didn’t really care, not even worried; Brendon was a good actor (showed as much last year when he was in Ryan’s theatre classes, along with being the second major male role in every play they had done since their class had arrived at this school).

Not to mention, he was in practically every club and in football. He was to fucking perfect and it creeped Ryan out. He never really payed attention to him, too worried about his next projet for his class, or finishing his story for Creative Writing on time. But Ryan quickly became worried about Brendon.

What he was worried about, though, was Brendon’s motives, or more specifically, Brendon’s flirting.

Ryan has brushed it off before, he was one of the few openly gay guys in their school, jokes were a common place. Then, it got more difficult to when Brendon started flirting more frequently. It annoyed Ryan to be the butt of the joke all the time.

So, that brought the situation to where it was now: Brendon leaning over Ryan’s chair, over his shoulder, asking him out that Friday, breath brushing Ryan’s ear when he really should be running lines with Sarah, who was playing Daisy. 

Ryan ignored him, writing down in his journal stage direction for each character, trying to remember who messed up on what during their last rehearsal. 

“Really, Ryan, not even a glance? H-”

Oh, right, Gabe had forgotten to say his line when he introduces Nick to Myrtle for the first time…

“The Visit is out , I was wondering if you wanted to see it this weeke-” Ryan cut Brendon off by closing his journal forcefully, standing up and murmuring a,”I have things to do,” before going to the other side of the stage and starting a conversation with Will and how he could portray Nick better.

~~

“Ryan?” Ryan sighed, turning away from Spencer and towards Brendon who was standing there, shuffling on his feet.

He sent a pleading look to Spencer, who smirked and excused himself with a,”I need to go talk to Mrs. Q about my character. Fucking Spencer and his bullshit excuses. What more is there to know about Wilson? He’s an idiot who loves his wife until he finds out she’s cheating on him, she gets run over, he goes crazy and kills Gatsby. There, that’s it.

“So, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something,” Brendon asked, biting his lip. goddamnit that should not be that distracting.

“About what? If it’s about a date, I’m leaving.” Ryan warned.

Brendon shook his head, but seemed to shrink a little,”Um, I was wondering how I should carry Gatsby at the part where him and Nick talk about the car. I mean, I think he’d be a little fearful, but also protective, y’know?” 

Ryan was shocked.”U-uh, I mean he was trying to protect Daisy, so yes that would work, but Gatsby was never really afraid in the books entirety, so…”

“Yeah, I-I guess. Hey, Ryan?” Brendon looked at Ryan in the eye, then broke contact and turned away,”N-Nevermind, forget it; thanks.”

When Brendon walked away, Ryan should not have felt disappointment in his chest like he was. Ryan Ross didn’t get disappointed that cute boys didn’t flirt with him. He certainly didn’t get disappointed when said boy was Brendon Urie; though, if Ryan had to admit, he was always flattered that Brendon flirted with him, until he remembered it was for giggles, and he quickly would get over it.

~~

It’s been a week since Brendon’s flirted with him. That’s five school days and three rehearsals; what the fuck. Is something wrong with Ryan? Did Brendon suddenly come to a conclusion that Ryan wasn’t worth his time? Who spends two months flirting with someone, then out of the blue they stop? 

When Ryan told spencer this, Sencer sat there, not saying anything, just smirking. Ryan cut himself off, narrowing his eyes,”What?” 

“Dude you so like him, it’s painfully obvious,” Spencer snickered. Jon, who was sprawled Spencer’s lap laughed along. Ryan’s eyes narrowed.

He stormed out of the room, a ‘Fuck you’ huffing out of his mouth.

~~

Spencer’s words kept coming back to his mind at the most inopportune times, like when they were rehearsing a week before opening and Ryan couldn’t take his eyes off Brendon’s ass.

It wasn’t like Ryan wasn’t good with feelings, he was just better on paper, and he got fumbly over things like love. His last crush was on some guy in eighth grade who moved away at the end of the year. Ryan was down for a few days, then got over it and never looked back.

That crush had been purely based on the guy’s face, because, and Ryan’ll admit, the guy was attractive by a thirteen year old’s standards.

So, Ryan knew he was fucked when he was sitting there, taking notes on everyone, and heard Brendon laughing. He looked up, noticing Brendon talking animatedly with his hands like always, probably telling a story, when he laughed again, eyes glancing to the auditorium front row where Ryan was. Their eyes met and Ryan felt his chest clench up.

Fucking Spencer and his fucking intuitive words.

~~

It was their last rehearsal before opening night, which was tomorrow. Ryan had spent the last four days, in school and out, thinking of nothing but Brendon. Stupid feelings, stupid human emotions, go away. brendon hadn’t so much as looked at Ryan since two rehearsals ago when Brendon met his eyes. 

Ryan was kind of high-strung right now, probably why he was even doing this in the first place. 

“Doing this” of course means that Ryan’s been shuffling from side stage waiting for Brendon to finish his scene. When Brendon walked off stage, he went to the break table, grabbing the water bottle that belonged to him and took a sip. Ryan walked over, stopping behind him,”Bren-”

“Brendon, we need you over here, run lines with Sarah again! No time for breaks!” And Mrs. Q was Ryan’s favorite teacher, really, but goddamn did she have awful timing.

Brendon looked over him shoulder, nodding, and putting the water bottle down, brushing Ryan’s shoulder and not even noticing Ryan himself.

~~

It was opening night and they had a full house. Their school typically had full shows for plays, their school didn’t outright exclude theatre kids, but they weren’t top-chain either.

The show finished with no mistakes, a standing ovation, and Brendon standing there on stage with the rest of the crew, everyone bowing at once. Brendon came off stage radiant, glowing with happiness.

Ryan was not.

Ryan was standing on side-stage tense, half from expecting someone to mess up, half with watching Brendon all night and not being able to talk to him. He met Spencer’s eyes on more than one occasion, a knowing gleam in them. Ryan gave him the middle finger the first time, then stuck to rolling his eyes.

As soon as Brendon came off stage, Ryan had clamped his hand around Brendon’s wrist, dragging him off the backstage, down the steps and into the hallway. Then, down the hall a bit further and looked around, opening the janitor’s door and pulling Brendon inside, closing it behind him.

It was pitch black, and the closet small enough for barely any moving room. Ryan could feel Brendon’s breath on him when he said,”Ryan, what the fuck?” 

“J-Just shut up,” Ryan snapped, one hand going to tangle in Brendon’s (neatly gelled to fit under the wig) hair, messing it up, while the other rested on his shoulder, pulling him in before smashing their lips together.

Ryan could feel Brendon’s lips curl into a smirk before he was pushed backwards, against the wall (thankful that the metal shelf containing cleaning products were on the other side of the room). Brendon brought his hands to the back of Ryan’s thighs, right under his ass, and pulled them up. Ryan let his legs be wrapped around Brendon’s waist, more worried about Brendon’s lips and how he could get them open. 

An idea popped in his mind, and he shifted his hips forward while tightening his legs behind Brendon’s back, making Brendon gasp. Ryan slipped his tongue into Brendon’s mouth as Brendon forced Ryan harder against the wall, not that Ryan really cared. 

Brendon broke the kiss, making Ryan let out an embarrassing whine because, hey, they had a good thing going-

Oh. Yeah, okay, Ryan’s cool with that. So long as Brendon keeps kissing his neck. He bit a particularly sensitive spot, right at the base of Ryan’s neck, and he moaned, hips bucking. He felt Brendon’s smirk, that bastard. 

Brendon’s hand crawled up Ryan’s shirt, lifting his head from Ryan’s neck back to kiss him. Brendon kept one hand up his shirt, the other going to work on his belt looped around his jeans. “Why the fuck are your pants so tight,” Brendon muttered against his lips. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining all the times I caught you looking at my ass,” Ryan retorted.

“Yeah, well-” Brendon was cut off by a fist hitting the door heavily.

“You horny mother fuckers! Get out we gotta go!” Spencer’s voice was heard.

“Fuck off Spencer!” Ryan replied, but detached his legs from Brendon’s waist anyway, glad he chose to wear an oversized sweater today. Brendon, though, was still in costume (minus the wig) and was probably a lot more noticeable.  
.  
When he heard Spencer walking away, Brendon kissed Ryan once more, not moving back more than an inch before asking,”So, what about that movie?” 

Ryan smiled,”I like silent films best.”

Brendon paused to think,”...I can work with that.”

Ryan turned away, opening the door and cursing at the brightly lit hallway. Brendon followed, having the same reaction. while Ryan took him in.

His hair was ruined, falling in strings round his face. His lips were red and shirt crumpled to hell. Anyone with eyesight could see that they just had a seriously intense make-out session, in a closet no less.

Ryan laughed at that. At Brendon’s confused look, he explained,”We just made out in the janitor’s closet, that’s like...the cliche of cliches.” 

Brendon cracked a smile.

 

~~

When Ryan showed up to school the next day with a scarf around his neck, Brendon only grinned, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist while Ryan tried to deny to Spencer what happened.

Spencer didn’t believe him

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tubmlr asked me to write this, so here it is, hope you like it.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr: twotomatoidiots


End file.
